Rage 2: Sangvis Ferri Frontline
by lonerangers211
Summary: Hello, Isaac Walker. My name is Elisa. I am a Artificial Intelligent for the Sangvis Ferri facility. Created by Lyco. My creator assign me to aid the humanity from the upcoming apocalypse, and evolve myself into perfect A.I. So, I chose you Walker to become the leader of the S.F. In exchange, you will teach me how to become human. I be looking forward to serve you Shikikan
1. Chapter 1

Rage 2: Sangvis Ferri Frontline.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lore, and the characters of Girls frontline. They are all belong MICA team. Also, I don't own the characters, and lore of the Rage game. They all belong to Bethesda, Id software, and avalanche studios. That's it, enjoy reading my story~**

**Chapter 1:** The awakening of the Sangvis Ferri

Under this hot sun, there is a lone man standing at the edge on the boulder of the rock. Where he stood in front of the desert wasteland that stretch across the horizon that seem to be endless land of sand.

This lone man wear a white futuristic chest plate, shoulder armor, and bulky vambrace. Under this armor he wear a blue and white jumpsuit, and a dark green scarf that wrap around his neck. He also wear a full face helmet with a 'Walker' name that mark on the forehead of his helmet. This attire, and description fit no other than the man himself who is known as 'Isaac Walker'. The last ranger of the wasteland.

Walker narrowed his eye when he see a small smoke emerging beyond his horizon. He reach for his backpack, and pull out a binocular from it. Then, he place his binocular in front of his helmet visor, and let his eye peek through the lense. Between the lense of his telescope, he can see a convoy of immortal shrouded. Rolling wildly across the road of the broken tract. And its seems to be heading to his direction.

"Fucking tin cans got our scent….." Walker clicked his tongue to his annoyance while he watch the convoy driving through the desert roads.

No time to lose, he quickly slide down through the boulder of the rock. Once, his feet land smoothly on the land. He quickly tread his way to the broken path that lead to a cave that hidden between the crevice of the rock.

As soon as, Walker step inside into the shadow of the cave. There he stood in front of the armored vehicle that peacefully parked inside this spacious cave.

This vehicle is an armored, all terrain recon vehicle. It's the main combat vehicle of the Vineland Rangers. This combat car is also known as '**Phoenix'**.

"Oh, your back Ranger!" said the feminine voice coming from the ranger car. "And here i thought you will leave this poor girl all alone in this cold cave."

The ranger mildly chuckle under his helmet while he approach the front engine of his car. "What are you saying, friend? There is no way I leave a charming lady like you all alone in this wasteland."

"Oh you….." Phoenix reply in mischievous manner. "If only your driving skill is only as smooth as the way you speak."

"Ouch." Walker said, and a felt a prick sensation in his heart. But, he still have a small smile on his lips despite the harsh comment he heard from her. "You are heartless as ever, friend. You don't have to go that far ya know…"

"Ufufufufufufu…..hurting your feelings is part of my job." said the car with a sarcastic tone on her voice. "Joke aside, what's the situation outside Walker?"

"Those shrouded bastards still tracking us. They be here about an hour of three, but don't worry we are well hidden enough from them not to find us. I still have enough time to repair you…" Ranger said while he place his hand on the front plate of the hood of his car. The plate open up its shutter, and reveal a scanner panel. So, he place his palm on it, followed by a blue light that begun to scanned his hand. Once, it confirmed its owner. The hood of the car split open, and the engine emerged from it with a hot steaming smoke emitting from his engine. Ranger clicked his tongue to his frustration, when he saw black hole that punctured on his engine. "Shit, that missile really did a number on ya…..Also, looks like that missile contained a corroding chemical."

"Indeed, the corroding chemical is so toxic that even a 'Focus' ability can no longer repair my engine…" Phoenix said to her own dismay. Knowing that her engine is no longer can repair by Focus ability. While, Walker helplessly watch the black goo eating her engine bits by bits. "Walker, do you really believed that the 'Dagger project' will really work?"

"What are you trying to imply Phoenix?" Isaac asked while he trying to scrape off the chemical on the engine, using his small shovel.

"Ever since we asked helped from Marshall. They seems like they only cared more about their own problems than helping you. Heck, they even gave their problems to you, and solved it by your own. Its seems like they are all letting you save the whole wasteland by yourself. You think that is really the right way to save this wasteland. Treating you like a workhorse, and giving you all of their responsibilities to you without giving you even a single support from them….I doubt that this is not enough to save the wasteland from the authority or even revived this so called 'project dagger'."

Walker pause for a bit, and drop the shovel from his hand. Then, he leaned back against the hood of his car, and cross his armed together. "I know what you are saying Phoenix…...ever since Marshall gave me a 'list of things to do before project Dagger happen'. I can already see myself from a miles away that I am a working horse for this three important figure of the project. But, what choice do I have. I am the last ranger that managed to survived from the recent Vineland attacked. I am the only one who have the power, and skill to fight against the enemies of the wasteland. If I give up now, the project will fail and the Authority will rule the wasteland. Once they do, there will be more settlement that will share the same fate with a Vineland, and there will be more people that will end like me….And that I won't accept. I will not let the authority take more innocent lives, and destroy other families just like what they did to mine. I will do anything to stop them even if required me to go alone into the deepest part of the Authority base. I will slay them all just to stop them…... "

Phoenix response with a silent. Because she agreed what ranger said. They really have no other choice beside from doing the Dagger project. She hate to admit it, but he is the only one who can revive this project. Only him.

"Anyway, looks like there is no way to take off the chemical from your engine." Ranger said, and he walk towards the front window of his car. Then, he put his arm inside of his cockpit, and grab the ranger assault rifle on his car seat. He pull it out, and he cocked the chamber of his rifle. "Fret not….coz I found an abandoned auto repair shop not far from here. I might find some spare parts there to replace the infected parts for your engine. So, I be leaving you for awhile. Don't worry it won't be long."

"No...there is no need, Walker." Phoenix protest. "You don't have to risk your life for me….you are too important to lose. So, it's better to leave me here. I am dead weight anyway."

"No!" Isaac said with a heavy tone on his voice, and shook his head. "Ever since I step out from the Vineland….You are the reason why I am still alive in this unforgiving wasteland. You save my life as many times as I can count. Now, it's my turn to save yours."

"W-Why? Why you are trying to save a machine like me?"

"You are more than a machine to me, Phoenix...You are my family." Isaac answered from the bottom of his hearth. "You, and Lily are the only family I haved, that remained in this world. And I will not lose another family...not again. So, Phoenix please know how valuable you are to me."

Phoenix remain silent...not because she didn't agreed with him. But, because she never thought that Walker see her that way. She didn't know that Walker see her more than a machine, but a family. Knowing that what he felt about her made her felt ignorant from what she just said to him. Thanks to that, it made Phoenix realize her importance in this world. She now realize that she can't give up her life that easily because Walker needs her.

"Also, think about a Ranger travelling in a road without Phoenix?" Walker jokingly asked.

Phoenix thought about it. Inside of her algorithm imagination. She can see Walker walking on the road while being surrounded by a convoy of Immortal shrouded, Goons, and Authority. "Horrible….that's horrible."

"Yup, sure is…." Isaac nod in agreement.

"Anyway, just be careful out there okay…."

"No worry" Ranger said while he turn his back away from Phoenix, and wave his hand goodbye. "Just believe me okay, as long as I am alive. I am always going back to my family."

After that, Phoenix watch the back of the ranger leaving the cave. Before she realize it, she is already been left alone in the cave with a feeling of anxiety that left on her algorithm hearth.

* * *

A dry, and dusty wind blew against the white armor of the ranger. There the ranger crouch at the top of the sand dune. Watching over the abandoned auto repair shop below him.

He pull out his binocular from his bag, and let his keen eyes peek through the lenses of his telescope.

"Seems like the front entrance is inaccessible…" said Isaac, then he move his binocular at the top of shop where its rooftop has a flat surface. His eye narrowed when he saw something on the flat roof. "Luckily, there is a hole on the top. Large enough for me go inside the shop…."

No time to waste, he quickly slide down through the sand dune, and sprint his way to the shop. As soon as, his boot step in front of the building. He bend his knee, and jump in a such an unimaginable height that he manage to reach, and grab the ledge of the two story building. After that insane stunt, he easily pull himself up, and land safely at the rooftop.

Walker thanked his nanotrite abilities under his breath. Because those nanotrite abilities is the reason why he still alive in this wasteland, and gave him a fighting chance against all the enemies he face in this wasteland. So, he appreciates every single damn of it because without this nanotrite, he be death by now.

Walker approach the hole on the surface of the flat roof. Then, his muscle froze, and his ear twitch when he heard a couple of voice coming from that hole. He crouch down, and creep his way to that hole. He peek on that large hole, and there he see two half naked Goons below him.

It seems like the two male goons is talking someone in front of the shadow. Judging from their voice. They seems like sound to thrill, and excited. In other words, the goons are excited to kill someone….

When sun rays shine upon the shadow. There he can see a dog size robot. The robot has a torso, similar to the shape of a box with a four cute legs that attached to its body. It also have a one red eyeball attached to its torso. Lastly, it has a 'Dinergate 09' tattoo, and a red stripe on the side of its box body.

"What should we do?" Asked the blue mohawk goon with a shotgun on his hand.

"What should a Goon would do!?" Shouted by the green mohawk Goon with a iron baseball bat on his hand. "WE FUCKING SMASHED IT!"

The green Goon, swiftly swing his bat. The head of the bat, bashed against the forefeet of the robot. The swing is so powerful that it manage to decapitate its leg from its torso.

"That's fucking awesome bro!" Shout blue Goon with disturbing smile on his lip. While the poor robot scoot away to the corner of the room, wincing in pain. And it's red eye is blinking in fear.

Walker eye wide up to his own shock. In response to it, a sudden past memories flashed before his eye. Through his eyes he can saw the whole Vineland burning into the ground, while the authority mutants razing it into the ashes. At the middle of that chaos, he can see his dog crying in agony while the cybernetic foot of the authority mutant pressing against its head. There he helplessly watch his dog head crushed into a red paste of blood against the concrete. Followed by the ghastly laugh under the gas mask of that sadistic mutant. After that flash back, he snap his mind back to reality, and focus his mind at the physical world.

"Fucking imbecile" Walker mutter under his helmet and grit his teeth in anger. Without hesitation, he jump down to the hole.

"Lets fucking smash this thing into pieces!" Shout the green mohawk Goon to his excitement, and raise his iron bat up to the air. Although, before he can swing it. He felt a sudden grip just grab on his head. On a split second, he can see himself falling to the floor. Then, his vision suddenly fell into the world of red. Before he realize what happened to him. His eyeball can see his headless torso turn into a pool of blood. With someone fist that placed on that red paste. That fist belong to the white armoured person who known to be a ranger.

"What the fuck!?" The blue mohawk Goon shout to his own surprised. When he saw the ranger kneeling in front of the corpse of his buddy, with his arm place on the pool of blood that used to be the green Goon head.

Before the blue goon can raise his shotgun. The ranger swiftly aim his rifle at the head of the Goon. Then, at the single squeeze of his trigger. A couple of bullet blew from his muzzle. Before the Goon can scream, the bullets pierce through his jaw. Which blew his jaw into bits, and pieces as its fall off from his face. The blue Goon eyes roll back to his brain, and a red of mist spurting out from his jawless face while he is choking from his own blood. Not for long, his pale body fell to the floor, and let his jawless face soaked in his own red pool.

"What the fuck is going on?" said a feminine mohawk goon coming from his behind. Walker look behind his back, and there he see a four goons come out from the corner of the room.

"What the hell, it's the Ranger!" shout the female goon to her fellow comrades. Before they can raise their weapon. The ranger decide to use his dash ability. So, a blue light consume the whole body of the ranger, and he dash in a speed of light. In the blink of an eye, the ranger stood in front of the fazed goons with his arm stretch towards them. Then, a powerful force release from the palm of his hand.

The shockwave of his shatter ability send those four goons flew to the air like a ragdoll. Then, they hit their body against wall, shelves, and even the barrel of gas. The ranger raise his brow when he saw the female goon leaning his back against that red barrel. Seeing it, made Walker to decided to raise his rifle, and shoot at it. As soon as, the bullets pierced through the barrel. A ball of flame consumed the four goon. Burning them into a crisp, and other suffer from the shrapnel's that pierced into their torso. While the unfortunate female goon blew up her whole body into bits, and pieces. Leaving nothing behind, but her bits of limbs, and meat on the concrete.

The dinergate shiver in fear when it witness the ranger ferocity. There it watched Walker standing alone in middle of pockets of flame while surrounded by the guts, and blood that belong to his fallen enemies.

Walker noticed the fear linger on the robot. And that he can understand. He know that anyone who saw his ferocity on combat surely will bring fear upon their heart. Although, he hate to accept it, but this the only way for him to survived in this unforgiving wasteland. He had no choice, but to show his inhumanity, and become a monster because he facing enemies who also possessed a form of monster. Both physical, and mind. Though, he did not came here to intimidate more. Walker came here to rescue. He must show to the robot, that he came here to help. So, he try to diffuse the situation, and muster all his humanity that still left in his soul.

Walker did was the first thing should a friendly wastelander should do. He holstered his rifle, and he defenselessly raise his arms to show he is unarmed. Although, the robot still not convinced of his friendly action. So, he decide to lift up the visor mask of his helmet, and reveal his face to the public.

Walker is a young Caucasian male. He have the looks of age between 20 to 23 years old. He have black sharp eyebrows, and a pale blue iris. Which shown through his eyes that the innocence of this young man had already left him long time ago.

"Hey, everything is alright. I came here to help" Walker said in a calm manner, and show a friendly smile on his lip.

"Beepo! Beep! Beep!" Red dinergate beeped in a threatening manner, and pose itself into defensive position.

At first, walker didn't understand what it said. Not until, he saw a blue sentence text written under his nanotrite HUD. Surprisingly, his nanotrite ability has a power to translate the language of this robot.

"No, I am not here to trick ya." Isaac said in a calm manner. While he slowly approach the shivering dinergate.

The dinergate shook its head, and growl. Showing a distrustful manner towards the ranger. Though, Walker pause when his boot hit something metallic. He look down, and there he saw the dinergate leg laying down in the floor. Then, a bright bulb pop up in his mind.

"Beep! Bop!? Beep!?" Dinergate asked cautiously as it watch the ranger pick its leg from the floor.

"Don't worry little guy. I ain't doing anything suspicious. As I told ya, I came here to help." Isaac reply with a smile while he playfully juggling the leg on his hand. Once, he stood in front of the wounded dinergate. He kneel on the floor, and he slowly give the leg on his hand to where it belong. While, the dinergate lean its back against the wall, and growl in aggressive manner. Like a dog trying to bite the stranger hand, if it have one. "Relax will ya, and let me help"

Once the leg get closer to its decapitated forefeet. Walker concentrate his mind, and use one of the special ability of ranger. Known as the 'Focus' ability. Ranger brain begun to ache, and his vision start to distort in a static way. While, the shocked Dinergate watch its own leg reattaching its servo, and wire to where it belong. In a single minute, the ranger manage to fixed the forefeet of the robot dog.

" whew...glad that works." Isaac sigh in relief while he watch the Dinergate waving its fixed leg. As soon as, the dinergate stretch, and twist its fixed forefeet. The robot start to jump in joy, and dance around the ranger. " Well, look at ya. You angry dog attitude suddenly turn into playful one. Aren't ya strange little guy."

After, it joyous celebration. The dinergate latch on the ranger leg, and wag its tail like a puppy. "Beep! Beepop Beep!"

"Your welcome, buddy." Isaac reply with a smile, and gently pet its head.

"Beep! Beepobeep! Beep!" Dinergate asked with the energetic beep on its vocal.

"My name?" the ranger said with his brow raise. Then, he proudly bump his armored chest with his fist, and introduced himself. "My name is Isaac Walker, the last ranger of the wasteland. Or also known as the wasteland superhero *chuckle* self proclaimed wasteland superhero"

"Beep! Beep!" Dinergate said, and stretch its cute little forefeet for a handshake.

"Well, nice to meet you too D09." Ranger said, and shook its little leg. Then, he gently pull out the energetic doggo from his leg, and put it down to the floor. Then, he pat its head for the last time. " Well, friend. I am happy to meet you, but I am afraid we must separate our ways. I have things to do here so, I advise you to go back to where you belong before more bad guys come here to check this place."

Walker wave his hand goodbye, and walk away from the D09. While the dinergate ignored his advice, and watch him walking down the stairs that lead to the storage room.

Walker sigh to his own disappointment when he found himself an empty room. "Shit, looks like they already ransack this place. Now where the hell I am going to find some engine parts for my car?"

"Beep! Beepop! Beep!"

Isaac jump to his own surprise, and hit his back against the wall. He look back to where the sound came from, and there he saw D09 standing at the door with its curious eye staring back at him.

"Oh, it's just you." Isaac sigh in relief with his hand holding his chest. "What are you doing buddy? Did i told you to get out of this place. You know staying longer in this place is dangerous…"

"Beep! Beep! Beepop! Beebeep!" D09 beeped in a suggestive manner with its eyeball dazzling like a star.

"You know a place where I can found a stash of spare parts for vehicle?" Isaac asked with his brow raise, and cross his arm together.

"Beep! Beep!" D09 answered with enthusiasm, and nod its eyeball.

"I don't have enough time to scout for another auto repair shop, and I desperately need it…" Isaac said while he cautiously thought about it. Then, he realize that he had no other option left except for blindly accept the offer this strange robot. So, he nod in agreement. "Okay, I accept your offer. Now lead the way my cute little friend."

* * *

After a half an hour of walking through the hot desert of the wasteland. They found themselves standing at the front of the large mountain of rock that they called 'the broken tract grand canyon'.

"Ummm…...did my Nanotrite, mistranslate something…." said Isaac to himself while he stroke the back of his helmet. D09 sprint ahead of the confused ranger. Then, the dinergate bot begun to wave it's cute little forefeet at the front of the large boulder of rock. "D09 are you sure that thi-"

Walker pause his breath when he heard a mechanical noise within the boulder of rock. His eye froze in shock, and drop his jaw to his own surprise when he witness the rock digitize itself into ashes. Revealing, a large metallic door in front of them. Then, a red light on the gate flicker to life, and begun to open itself. "That is…..sick"

D09 wave its forefeet, suggesting to come inside with it. Isaac comply, and follow his little buddy while he is still feel deep in shock of what he is seeing today. As soon as they step inside the mountain. The door automatically close behind them, and the light around them begun to flicker to life.

Once the light, casted away the shadows from this room. The ranger, and the dinergate found themselves standing in the small platform. Beside the platform, is a monorailway that lead in to depths of the tunnel. Then, Walker narrowed his curious eyes when he saw a monorail transport vehicle heading to their way.

"ummm….D09 where are we?" Isaac asked his small buddy who seems to be jumping to its own excitement.

"Beepop! Beepop! Beep! Beep!" D09 answered happily.

"Oh, a flying factory airship…..wait, we are inside the airship!" Said Isaac with his jaw drop, and felt surprise of the revelation. "Are you saying that there is an airship hiding beneath the mountain…."

D09 shook its head, and it show him a holographic image through its eyeball. The image shown a 3D model of the factory airship. Judging, from the design. The airship has the size of the grand canyon itself, and the surprising part is that the ship is surrounded by a digital grand canyon mountain. In other words, the airship disguised itself as mountain. Like a camouflage.

"The airship is the mountain itself…" muttered by the baffled ranger while the gleefully red dinergate nod its head.

Isaac were amaze that there is such a technology manage to survived from the impact of the asteroid Apophis, beside from the arks. But, at the same time he is not surprise that a high tech airship like this does exist in this world. Because he heard several stories from Prowley, her mentor. That humanity used to be an advanced civilization before the asteroid impact. Although, not advanced enough to stop the asteroid from falling into the Earth.

Walker snap away from his deep thoughts when he heard a sound of ding in front of him. He look up, and there he saw a monorail train stop before him with its door open. So, they both step inside the train. Once they are inside of it, the door behind them close, and the train begun to roll its magnetic wheel through the depths of this tunnel.

"Beep...Beep..Beepop.." D09 said with its eyeball stare through the visor of his helmet.

"What do you mean that you cannot give what I want?" asked Isaac, and begun to feel suspicion towards his little friend.

"Beep! Beepop! Beep!" D09 answered with a cheerily tone.

"You saying that there is someone in here, who is eager to meet me?" Walker said while storke the chin of his helmet. "This person who is 'eager' to meet me….is that person is your boss?"

"Beep! Beep!" D09 nod its head.

"Mastermind…..I see…" Walker cautiously muttered under his breath. Thinking that he just lead himself into a deathtrap. At a second thought, there is a lower chance that this is a trap. At first, a fledgling like D09 will not carelessly lead a dangerous person like him to the owner of this facility. Also, they should already shoot him or capture him, the moment he step in the entrance of their airship, if this is really a deathtrap. Lastly, he saved his little friend life. There is no way it will toss their friendship just like that. He don't believe that his little buddy has capability to betray the person who saved his life. So, he have no doubts of his little buddy. Of course, his weapon is tight, and the safety is off just in case if this thing turn south. Hopefully, he won't need to pull the trigger of rifle..hopefully…..

The ranger felt the transit just halt, and a door beside them just open itself. Which is a cue for them to leave. They both disembark, and head to another seal tight gate that lead to the another room. Once, the seal tight door open. The lights inside the room flicker to life, and casting away the darkness of this room. Which aid them to see the room they stood in.

Before them, is empty, and spacious lobby. There is a several chairs at side of the room, seems like serving as a waiting area. Also, there is two vendor machine at the other side of room that looks like it haven't used by a very long time. At the centre of the lobby, is a round table reception that seems covered of dust. Lastly, the foyer also connected by the hallways at each corner of the room. Judging, from the dust that covered the room, and the strange feeling of emptiness. He can tell that there is no humans that occupied this place except for the robot like D09.

After, observing the foyer. Walker eyes caught something interesting. Beyond the reception table, He saw a large text sign with a catchy symbol that stick against the wall.

"Sangvis Ferri, Japanese military dolls, and advanced robotics manufacturing company…...the rest is a damn moon runes…." Isaac said when he read the sign until his eye reach the strange language below the english text.

Isaac snap away from the distraction of his surrounding, when he heard a squeak against the floor. He look at the left hallway, and there he saw the red dinergate laying with its back against the floor.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" D09 beep in a distressful way, while it helplessly wave its little legs to the air.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I am here, buddy." Walker jog his way towards the crying dinergate, and kneel in front of it. Then, he gently pick it up, and he help it stand to the floor. "What the hell did you do?"

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" D09 cried, and it wave its shivering forefeet as it explain the situation to him.

"Ya slipped through the floor...pffft...bwahahahahaha." Walker have a hearty laugh, and never thought that this little buddy of his will be this clumsy. To ease up his friend, he gently stroke its head which made D09 calm, and feel a little bit better. "Here, here...ease up, now. Just be careful next time okay?"

The red dinergate nod in agreement, and sniffed away its trouble. After, this little incident. They continued to trek their way through the deepest part of facility.

After of several twist, and turn through this empty hallways. They manage to found themselves standing in front of the steel reinforced vault door. Judging from the type of the door, there is something important that been sealed inside of that room. Which made him suspect that the leader of Sangvis ferri resides within this room. Now, he wonder what kind of person that own this facility…

After his deep thoughts, walker eye blink when he notice D09 walk ahead of him, and it proudly stood in front of the vault.

"Scanning…." said a monotone voice from the amplifier that attach to the ceiling. While the camera from the vault begun to scanned the body of dinergate with its green light. " model: dinergate scout, scavenger Mk.2…..designation: D-09….authority confirmed."

A light shine from the gap of the vault as it continued to open itself for them. Once, it fully open. D09 look back at the anxious ranger, and it gesture it's forefeet to come along with him. Walker hesitated at first, but not for long. He manage to muster some courage from his guts, and let his boot step into the unknown.

Before, them is a spacious laboratory. Inside of this laboratory, there is a large, and advance computer mainframe that attached against the ceiling. At the left side of the room, there is a computer desk that covered of dust with a small picture frame that peacefully place beside the holographic computer. Then, at the middle of this room. There is a tower panel that stood in front of the ranger.

"Beep! Beep!" D09 said in a thrilled way while its forefeet pointing at the scanner panel.

"Y-ya want me to place my palm on this panel." Walker anxiously reply, as he point his index finger at the panel.

D09 nod its eyeball, and the sparky red dinergate begun to dance around the panel.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Walker muttered under his breath, and place his palm on the panel without any hesitation.

In response, the panel flash a green light, and a mechanical sound within the airship begun to revived. While the tower panel pulled down to the floor which made him jolt in surprised. After that, he saw the floor in front of him begun to split apart. Follow by a human size capsule that sprout out from the ground.

When, the capsule adjust itself in a vertical position. The noise around the laboratory somehow fell into an eerie silence which made him felt a little bit nervous. Then, Walker begun to feel the tense of his muscle as he wait for the capsule to open. His heart skip a beat when he saw the canopy of the capsule open itself, and a white smoke emerged from it.

"After century has passed, they finally find a candidate that suit to lead us…" said a feminine voice coming from the capsule. In a single breath of the ranger, the girl step out from her capsule, and let her nimble foot step into the cold floor of the laboratory.

The mysterious person is a young girl around the age of 10 to 11 years old. She had a tan skin, and long silky silver hair without a hairbangs on her forehead. Also, she have a red inverted 'V' shape tattooed on her forehead, and she have glowing hazelnut eyes which shown that she no ordinary human. For her apparel, she wear a black turtleneck cloak coat, and a black short. Lastly, she wear a black stockings with a S.F symbol on it, and a pair of black boots.

D09 beeped in joy when it saw its master. Without hesitation, the red dinergate sprint towards the mysterious girl, and leap towards her. She manage to catch the bubbly dinergate in the mid-air, and she embraced the dinergate with a warm hug.

"Seems like this little child chose you as the candidate to become our leader." the silver hair girl said with a mysterious smile on her lips, and she playfully tickle the belly of the dinergate who rest its body against her arms. "And, it seems like the collective mind of the Machina agreed with the child decision….Isaac Walker, the last ranger wasteland."

"Who are you?" Isaac asked the mysterious girl. With a feeling of anxious, and fear within the baffle mind of the ranger.

The mysterious girl gently place the dinergate down to the floor. Then, she proudly turned to face the ranger, and gracefully place her hand on her chest. As if she was showing that she going to speak from her hearth. "My name is Elisa, I am an Artificial Intelligent for the Sangvis Ferri facility. Created by Lycoris…..my father. My father assigned me to protect, and aid the humanity after the Apophis asteroid destroyed the Earth. At same time, I also want to evolved myself into a perfect A.I. So, Isaac Walker, the ranger of the wasteland. I chose you to become the leader of the Sangvis Ferri. In exchanged you will teach me how to become a perfect human…...I be looking forward to serve you, Shikikan."

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the lore, and the characters of Girls frontline. They are all belong MICA team. Also, I don't own the characters, and lore of the Rage game. They all belong to Bethesda, Id software, and avalanche studios. That's it, enjoy reading my story~

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Your orders, Shikikan?

"Nope" Isaac answered without any second thought.

"W-what?" Elisa reply with her jaw drop, and tilt her head to the side. Together, with the red dinergate who blink its eye bulb to its own surprise.

"I kindly, denied your proposal." The ranger said, and shook his head with his arms cross together as a gesture of denial.

" M-May, I know why you reject my proposal ?….." the silver hair girl asked, and felt her heart ache when the man they hope to lead them just rejected her.

"Simple, I ain't born to be leader." Walker said, and felt trouble about the idea of being a leader. "You see, I became the last Ranger of the Vinelands not because I am strong enough to survived from the attacked. No, I survived because I got lucky. In reality, I became the last Ranger because I failed to protect my people against the hordes of the Authority mutants. Thanks to my weakness, I let my comrades, friends, my dog, Erwina Prowley died under the hands of Authority.…..that is why I am not suit to be a leader."

"Yet, despite of the weakness you saw to yourself. You still decide to stand up to the people who need your help. Just like what you did to this little child…." Elisa said with her straight eyes staring through the soul of the Ranger. At the same time, Walker caught her eyesight, and let his blue eyes stare back at the mysterious girl, too. Somehow, looking back to her eyes made the ranger feel like she can read his mind. Which, made him feel mesmerize, and nervous at same time. " So, why?...why you still decide to fight, and protect the people of this wasteland despite of knowing the weakness you possessed?"

Before Walker can retort, his eye froze to his own shock when the question of this mysterious girl made him realize something that he should know before. " I fight because I don't want to let the other settlement share the same fate with the Vineland… I fight because I don't want the Authority ruin more lives of the other families just like what they did to mine. I force to fight alone against the Authority just to secure the safety of my beloved homeland…."

"Then, this must be the reason why the collective mind of Machina chose you to be the leader of the Sangvis Ferri….." Elisa said with her glowing hazelnut eyes still lock on the ranger sight. While she put her index finger closer to the side of her lip. Thinking, about the problem of the Ranger solution for the wasteland. " You might be one of the strong, and skilled warrior of the wasteland, but we have to accept the fact that you will not be able to save everyone from the Authority invasion. So, fighting against the army alone, is not enough for you to secure the safety of the wasteland. You are not strong enough to fight them in a large scale battle."

Walker open his mouth to retort back, although he close his lips, and clench his fist when he realized that the silver hair girl said was right. "You are right…..I am still powerless to fight against the army of Authority."

"You are not powerless, Mr. Walker. You just need an army to fight for you." Said Elisa with a confident smile, and she proudly place her palm on her chest. "We the Sangvis Ferri have the army that we can provide, to fight against the Authority in a such large scale battle against them…..So, lead us Isaac Walker, and I will assure you that my loyal army, and my support will be always at your disposal. We will do anything to fight our enemy just for the sake of the people of this wasteland."

Isaac were sound convince of the girl proposal, but he still have some doubt for himself. "You think I am capable to lead the Sangvis Ferri?"

"That, I don't know…...somehow the collective mind of the Machina saw you as the person who fitted to lead us….But, if you really wanted to know whether you are capable or not. Then you have no choice to take a shot at it." Elisa answered. Then, she walk toward the ranger, and stood closer to his body. She reach for his hand, and let her small slender finger slide through his giant palm. The tan girl guide his hand closer to her, and let his palm rest on her warm chest, with her beseeching glowing eyes staring through his helmet visor. "The fate of the Sangvis Ferri is lay upon you hands, Walker. Without a leader, we are nothing, but a machine without a purpose…...So, please lead us Walker. So we can fulfilled our purpose in this world."

The ranger still don't like the idea of of being leader because he felt so wrong to receive such kind of power. He fear that he might unintentionally wrongly use this power. But, at the same time. He think that the girl has a good point. If he really want to defend everyone from the Authority. He need an army that will help him to fight against a large scale battle. An army that will be able to stop the Authority full invasion. Thus, if he really want to defend everyone from them, then he have no choice, but to accept….

The ranger gently pull out his palm away from her chest, and breath out from his lung to release the tension from his mind. Then, he breath into his lung to prepare to open his lip. While the anxious tan girl watched him, waiting for the final answer for her proposal.

"I Isaac walker, the ranger of the Vineland. Accept to become the leader of the Sangvis Ferri."

Elisa hearth froze for a second when she heard the every word that spit out from his lips. To reconfirmed the words she heard from him. She eagerly asked him again. "Really? Did you really meant that?"

"Yes, Elisa. I really meant it." Isaac nod his head to show that he is serious to his own answer. " I am willingly want to lead the Sangvis Ferri"

"Really? Really? Really?"

The ranger sigh to his own frustration, with his lip smirk to his own amusement from Elisa stubbornness. "Yes, Elisa. Yes…"

The lab fell into awkward silence, between two of them. Though, Walker blink his eyes, when he notice her muscle is trembling. Before, the ranger can asked. Elisa burst out to her own excitement, and she blissfully shout to the air.

"Yeeesssss! I did it father! Father, I did it!" the little girl joyfully raise her arms up to the air, with a bright smile on her face. While Walker, watch the cheerily girl dancing on the floor by spinning her body like a ballerina until she reach the computer desk of the lab

" Finally, the Sangvis Ferri has a Shikikan to follow. Now, the future of the Sangvis Ferri is secured. We are one step, closer to become perfect machines" Elisa talk to the small picture frame that stood on that desk. In that frame, there is a middle aged man wearing a lab coat, that printed in the picture. The silver hair girl grab the picture frame from the table, and she hug the picture frame closer to her chest with a blissful smile on her lips. "After all this hundred years had passed, I finally able to make a friend. What made me happy is that I made a friend with a human. A human! Isn't that amazing father! Are you proud of me father! Are you!?"

Walker pretend to cough under his breath after he watch the girl joyful celebration. The tan girl twitch his ear, and look to her back with a dumbfounded struck on her face. There she saw Walker standing in front of her with his impatient foot tapping on the floor, and his blue eyes staring at her with such intensity. In reality, Walker is smiling under his helmet because he is amused to see a little girl like her being happy for such a small thing.

Silence fell between two of them, while the silver hair girl contemplating about thing she has done today. Once, Elisa realize what she had done to herself. Her olive cheeks blush up into red rosy, and hot steaming smoke discharging through her ears.

"Ummuuuu….what have I done!?" Elisa said, and she cover her blushing cheeks under the small picture frame just to hide her embarrassment from the ranger. "I just show something embarrassing in front of shikikan. Now, he will think that I am weird girl. *gasp* I even assumed that he is my friend, even though he never said about being his friend!..umuuuuuu...now shikikan will really hate me, and think I am creepy girl."

Elisa jolt into her own surprise when she feel something place over her head. Not for long, her nervous mind, and her tense muscle begun to relaxed when she feel warmth sensation on her head. Which made her reminded of his father. To investigate the warmth she sense, Her shining hazelnut eyes peek out from her camouflage picture frame. There her eyes wide up to her own surprise, when she saw the ranger standing in front of her while he gently rubbing her head as a way to comfort her. Not only that, the visor mask of his helmet is risen up which reveal his face to her, and show the kind smile on his lips.

"What are you ashamed of, Elisa ? there is nothing wrong for being a happy person." Isaac said kindly, and continue to gently pat her head. "To be honest, It's good to see you for being a cheerful girl. Also, I really appreciate that you see me that way, my dear 'friend'."

Elisa gasp to her own surprise when she heard his shikikan that he accepted her as his friend. So, she slide away from the ranger palm when she put down the picture frame on the desk, and she turned face towards him to confront him. " Really, you see me as your friend shikikan?"

Isaac nod his head to confirmed her answer. But, he thought that his nod is not enough to remove the doubts from this girl. So, he decide to do this.

"Who is that person on that picture frame?" Ranger asked the tan girl with his index finger pointing at the small frame.

"My father…." Elisa kindly answered, and blink her eye in wonder.

"I see, then as a friend. I think this is a best time to kindly introduced myself." Said Isaac which made Elisa want to asked what he meant. But, before she can ask him. The silver hair girl flinch to her own shock when the ranger place his hand on her shoulder, which caught her off guard. Follow by, moving her closer under his arm, and let her puffy cheeks squeezed against his torso. Thanks to that, it didn't help her blushing rosy cheeks to calmed.

"Hello, Elisa's father. My name is Isaac Walker. Who is known to be her first human friend." The ranger said with a bright smile on his lips, and he proudly bump his fist against his chest. "I am feel happy, and lucky to befriend your daughter. I promise as a ranger of the vineland, I will protect your daughter at any cost, and I will always cherish our friendship"

Isaac blink when he hear someone sobbing. He look into the little girl who is under his arm, and there he notice Elisa is crying with her head facing away from him.

"A shoot!, why are you crying!? Did I done anything wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Isaac said while waving his hand in panic, and try to diffuse the situation.

"*sob* no…..*sob*...there is nothing….there is nothing wrong…" said the crying tan girl. Elisa bravely face the ranger, and she show her sweet smile with a tears of joy falling from her eyelids. "After all these long agonizing years, I never thought I experienced this blissful feelings. So, thank you Shikikan. For making this girl, happy…."

'Ah shoot, she is fucking cute…' Isaac said to his own thought, and he felt his heart skip a beat from seeing her cute, and innocent face.

When, the silver hair girl begun to feel relief for herself. Elisa clumsily try to wipe her tears from his eyes. Though, this made the ranger chuckle when he watch the tan girl, struggling wiping her own tears from his eyes. So, Walker take out a white towel from his backpack, and he use it to wipe the tear from her eyes, together with her cheeks. Which made her rosy cheeks blush even more.

" T-Thank you….." Elisa said after they finished wiping her tears from her face. Once, she composed herself, and sigh in relief. She lean her slender body closer to Walker, with her shining eyes lock on his pale blue eyes. " Now, everything is in proper order. I think it's time for you to command us. So,...What is your order Shikikan?"

To be continued~

Up next: Chapter 3: Sangvis Ferri Echelon 1, Assemble!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Sangvis Ferri 1st Echelon, assemble!

**Deployment hangar, D-20**

At the middle of the spacious, and empty hangar. There is black military humvee parked in the middle of it, were the silver haired girl sat at the top of the humvee. There she playfully humming to herself, and swaying her chubby legs back and forth. Up there, she is entertainingly observing the helmetless ranger, storing the spare engine parts into the trunk of their humvee while the red dinergate are playfully running around the car

"Shikikan~ what are you gonna need that for?" Elisa curiously asked with a playful tone on her tongue, while she watched his shikikan put the last spare part in the trunk.

"This is for my friend…" Isaac said as he closed the trunk of the humvee.

"The car...is your friend?" Elisa asked, and tilt her head to the side. Showing, that she didn't follow what he meant.

"Yup, that car is possessed by the A.I name 'Phoenix'" ranger answered, and rested his back against the car while he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"She is an Artificial Intelligence, just like me?" The tan girl asked, and she is pointing to herself with her dazzling eyes staring at the ranger. Excitedly anticipating, for the ranger reply.

"Yup, she is an A.I just like ya." Walker said, and nodded his head.

" where is she now?" Elisa asked, and felt excited to meet a fellow A.I.

"She is out there, in the middle of the wasteland with a busted engine on her hood." Isaac said with his thumb pointing at the trunk of his car. "That is why I need the engine parts, so I can fix her, and get her back rolling on the road again."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Elisa said, and swiftly jumped down from the roof of the humvee. Then, she opened the door of the driver seat, and step her foot inside of the vehicle. "Lets go, get your friend."

"Hold it right there!" Isaac interrupt her from getting in, by grabbing her waist. He successfully pulled her out from the car, and put her down on the floor. Though, Walker blink when he saw the dinergate trying to sneak below his leg. So, he quickly grab its head, and gently toss it beside Elisa. "Not you too, little buddy! Sorry, but you guys are not coming with me"

"Why not!?" Elisa retort, she irritatingly put both of her hands on her hips, and she pouted her puffy cheeks. While the angry red dinergate, stomping around by clanging its forefeet against the floor.

The ranger stood in front of the driver seat, blocking the way for them. He shook his head, together with his index finger waving in denial. "Its because the wasteland is a dangerous world, mostly for kids like you. Going out there unarmed, and without any survival experience is surely a death sentence."

"I am armed. I have a weapon at my disposal, look!" Elisa said, and stretch his arms open with her eyes is intensely burning like a ball of flame. Out of nowhere, a flock of red digital atoms forming behind her hips, and it's shining around the room like scorching sun. Once, the light around the room began to disperse, and the atoms steeled itself into one object. It appears that she has a mechanical engine latch behind her back, that connected to another couple of limbs which is a huge jet black dual automatic machine guns that seems moving on its own.

"That is...sick" Isaac muttered under his breath, and he is sound impressed by the two big fucking guns that latch behind the silver hair girl. Though, he shook his head to snap away from his distracting thoughts, and focus on keeping her out of the wasteland. "Ya might got a gun, but have ya use it before. Have ya ever KILLED a man?"

"Yes, I do." Eliza answered, and nodded her head with confidence. While, Isaac gasp to his own surprise when he heard this disturbing revelation.

"Ya gotta be lying." Walker said, hoping that she is just saying this as a ruse for him to get convince.

"No, I am not lying. I do have some experience of killing someone. On my first day of my combat, I manage to killed around thirty men in an hour." Elisa honestly reply, and she gazed at him, straight with her glowing eyes. Somehow, she explained it with a bitterness on her voice.

Walker peered his eye, and twist his mind in pain when he heard her disturbing response. He wants to believe that this is not true, but the way she spoke, he can tell that she legit telling the truth. Thanks to that, it made him feel so bad for knowing this innocent girl has already tainted by the cruelty of the world. Now, he wonders why such a bubbly, and innocent girl like her end up growing in this rough world.

Before, Walker dig his mind deeper into the abyss. His mind suddenly woke back from his deep thoughts when he felt a warm sensation on his hand. His blue eyes stare down, and there he saw the silver haired girl, holding his hand with her worried eyes staring back at him.

"I know that you are worried about me, Shikikan." Elisa said, and she guided his hand closer to her chest. Then, she dearly holds his giant palm with her both hands, as a way for her to comfort the anxious ranger. "But, you have to understand that you are our leader, and the future of the Sangvis Ferri depends on you. Losing you will bring a devastating lost to the Sangvis Ferri. That is why we can't afford to lose you...Shikikan, I beg you to let me join you, and allow me to do my duty to protect you, Shikikan."

Walker opened his mouth to retort, but he retreated, and sighed in defeat. Because he knew that she will keep pestering him if he doesn't let her join up to him. So, he has no choice, but to accept her to come with him.

"Alright, you can come Elisa." Isaac nodded his head, and rub his nape to ease the tension on his muscle.

"Yippeee!" Elisa, and the red dinergate joyfully hug each other with a bright smile on her face.

"Just, remember to do what I say, stay out of trouble and stay behind my back when its start shooting, Aight?" Isaac warn them, and raising his index finger at them.

"Roger, Roger, Shikikan~" Elisa, and the dinergate enthusiastically saluted together. Without any hesitation, Elisa and the dinergate quickly embark in the shotgun seat, where they comfortably sat at. She excitedly put the seatbelt on, and let the red dinergate sat on her lap. After the safety ritual, she impatiently tap the cushion of the driver seat to invite the ranger to come in fast. "Let's go, Shikikan. Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, don't have to tell me twice." Walker said, and rolled his eyes. He felt that this is going to be a nosy day, although he thought this is a welcome change of pace of his day. No more waiting, he put his full face helmet on his head, and quickly embark in the humvee. Then, the humvee roll its wheel, and head their way to the tunnel of the hangar that lead outside of the airship.

* * *

"WOOOOWWWW! AMAZING!" Elisa shout with her sparkling eyes watching through the window of their car. There she observed the sand dunes that stretching across the horizon, together with the rocky mountains that littered across the wasteland. Plus, the vibrant color of the sand, and its crispiness is blending well with the orange light that ruling the dusty skies of the wasteland.

"So, is this your first time seeing the wasteland?" Isaack asked curiously, and his single brow lift in wonder while his eyesight is fixed on the road.

"Well, no….. I saw some of the clips of the outside world from the recorded video feed of my Scavenger scout, but seeing it with my own eyes is more amazing. It's a unique experience, I shall say." Said the tan girl with a bright smile on her lips, and her face is almost stick against the transparent glass while she still enjoying, watching the beauty of the wasteland, behind that window. "Shikikan, can you please open the window?"

The ranger politely nod, and press the 'down' button on the door beside him. As soon as the window for the front seat open, Elisa stick her head out of the window, and let the fresh breeze of wind flow through her face.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Elisa shout in joy when she felt the breeze of wind blow into her skin, together with her long silver hair flying along the current flow of the air. Also, the wind brought a chilling sensation on her skin. A sensation that she never felt before.

Not for long, the air blow through the sand, and brought along with it. So, the dusty wind blew through the poor girl face which made the sand stick against her skin, and her tongue.

" *Blergh* that is *Blergh* disgusting!" Elisa quickly retreated her head back, inside the car. Then, she stick her tongue out, and she clumsily rub the sand out from her tongue, using her hands. While the dinergate lean on her lap, and looking at her with its worried eyeball.

"First time?" Isaac asked, and snickered under his helmet. Trying his best to hide his laugh.

"You know this will happen, do you?" Elisa wipe the last dust out from her lips, and she suspiciously glare at the ranger.

"I don't know. We the rangers of the vineland, never let our face eat dirt." Walker reply calmly, and shrugged his shoulders. Trying to put up a cool persona for her.

"Umuuuu….you meanie, Shikikan…." Elisa said with a furrowed eyebrows on her forehead. Then, she lightly punching the shoulder of the ranger, and she pouting her puffy cheeks. Also, the red dinergate is angrily barking at the ranger.

"Alright I am sorry, kay. I am sorry for making fun of ya. So, will ya forgive me?" asked Walker with his one hand raise in defeat.

"Well, my father taught me to forgive the people who asked for forgiveness. Soooooo…..okay! I forgive you Shikikan~" said the silver haired girl, and retreat her fist away from the ranger. Then, she gave him a small sweet smile, with her arm stretch, and gave him a thumbs up. After forgiving him, she calmly sat back to her chair, and playfully humming to herself with a red dinergate sleeping on her lap. Seeing this innocent child, made the ranger remember that this 'innocent' girl already did some questionable actions from the past. To know more about it, he curiously asked her.

"So, you told me that you killed a man before…"

Elisa stopped humming when she heard his question. Then, a second of silence fell between two of them which made Walker felt bad for bringing up sensitive topics. So, he looks at the corner of his eye, he can see the tan girl is staring back at his soul.

"Y-you want to know more a-about it, Shikikan?" Elisa stutterly asked.

Walker blink when he heard the nervous tone in her voice, and saw her shoulder stiffened up, nervously. So, he decided to ask her kindly, but not in demanding way. "Yeah, but if you don't want it to share then, its okay. Sometimes it is best to keep it for yourself, mostly in the times when you are not ready. So, tell if you want, but if you don't want to, then don't force yourself. kay?"

"Thank you, for your concern shikikan. I am glad that you cared for my well being." Elisa said with a warm smile on her lips, and felt warm on her chest. Knowing, that his shikikan has deep caring for her. So, to response to his kindness. She decides to share the secret parts of her. "Although, I be honest with you. This memories of mine has been troubling me for a very long time. I think the only way to deal with my past is to share it with you…"

"I see…." Walker said, he nodded his head, respectfully. Then, he let all of his mind, and attention focused on her. Waiting silently, for her to share his stories with him.

Elisa sighed to collect her words, and thoughts. Then, she let her eyes fixed gaze outside of her window as she tried to remember the memories of her past. " It was December 23, 2029. Twenty four hours before the impact. It was also my second week of spending with my father, after my initial awakening. Our airship were heading to the country called 'U.S.A' to transfer our facility at the ark 1325. But, out of nowhere. A company of soldiers from unknown organization, raided our ship, and killing everyone in our facility. We don't know who they are, but want thing we know for sure that they are their to capture me….."

"Then, these is the time you are forced to kill them…."

"Y-Yes, since no one is left to protect them, and all of our defense is down. My father order me to neutralize the threat, while I bought my father some time to activated the T-dolls…." Elisa look down, hiding her teary eyes from the ranger, and her shaking hand clench on her shirt. "I, and the dolls successfully defend my home, b-but I f-failed t-to protect my f-father from them. And I-I helplessly watch m-my f-family died from the a-asteroid i-impact….."

The silver haired girl, tears fell from her eyelids, and her heart began to crumble into pieces as she tried to let the painful memories flood her mind. Seeing this, made the ranger stopped his car immediately, in the middle of the road.

Walker, reach for the head of the tan girl, and let her face buried on his chest as she let her cry poured in his white armor chest. Then, he wrapped his arms around her head, and let his finger brush through her silky, and silver hair as a way to ease her burdens.

"Shikikan, *sob* now you know I killed people, and failed to protect *sob* my father. *sob* do you think I am a bad girl?" Elisa continue to whimper under his chest with her teary eyes looking back at the ranger.

"Shhh...shhh...Elisa, don't say that. You are not a bad girl." Walker calmly whisper through her ears, and gently pat her hair to ease her burden.

"How do you know that, shikikan?" Asked the tan girl, while she let go from his chest, and his arms. Then, she looked straight into his pale blue eyes. Seeking, the answer for her troubling past.

In response, Isaac place her hands on her shoulder, and let his sympathetic eyes stare back at the glowing eyes of the girl. "What happened to you, is also happened to me. I was forced to kill, and fight the enemy who attacked my family. At the same time, I too failed to protect them despite the power I possessed."

"I-If I fail, and you fail...that means there is no way we can save everyone…."

"No, No, not as long as we breath….." said the ranger with a confident smile, and he let his thumb wipe the tears from the eyes of Elisa. "My mentor, once told me. No matter how hard life will hit us, and put us down into the mud. We have to stand up, and fight because saving people freedom, and dreams is worth to live, and fight for. So, what you did there does not make you a bad girl. It's just misfortunate that it end up that way. But, doesn't mean you can't make up with it. Remember you are alive, and I am alive. We are the survivors of the tragedy. Now, it's up to us to save everyone from it, so that people can live happily, and safely."

The ranger let go his hand away from her shoulder, and leaned his back against his chair. Then, he gave her a bright smile on his lips, and proudly point his thumbs at him. "Remember, Elisa. You are not facing this fear, alone. You have me. Together, we can protect anyone from the danger. Just believe in yourself, and...of course just believe on your trustful Ranger of the Vineland."

Walker blink to his surprised when Elisa throw her body into him, and she let her hands wrap around his arms. Then, she affectionately leaned her head closer to his arms, and tightly hugged his arm like a teddy bear.

"Yes, Shikikan...you are right. I am no longer facing this fear alone, because you are here with me. Together, we can do anything we want even if the odds are against us." Elisa said, and sniff her pain away from her chest.

The ranger smile back, and nodded his head in his relief. Knowing, that the little girl is finally manage to resolve her troubling feelings. Once the atmosphere settles down, he turned his wheel back on track, and roll his humvee through the dusty road.

"Shikikan?"

"Yes?"

"I am glad that I met you…" said Elisa, with a tint of blush on her cheeks while she affectionately rub her puffy cheeks against his shoulder. "Because, you…...you did not only secure the future of the Sangvis Ferri, you also…..you also secure the burden in my heart."

* * *

"We're here…"Walker muttered under his helmet, and let his boot pressed against the brake pedal. There the humvee stopped in the middle of the broken road that leads to the cave that hidden between the crevices of the rock.

"Where is she!? Where is phoenix!?" Elisa said, and stick her head out of the window, together with the dinergate. Then, they both importunately glance their head around. Searching, for the car name phoenix. "Shikikan, where is she?"

"Y'all silly. She is not parking on the middle of the desert. Phoenix is right there. Hiding on that cave rock." Walker rolled his eyes, and point his finger at the crevice of the rocky mountain.

"Oooohhhhhh…" Elisa said to her own surprise, with her eyes dazzling like stars. "Then, what are waiting for. Lets go!"

Elisa, and D09 quickly disembark from the humvee, and walk away just ahead of him. Soon, the ranger took the rifle from his seat, and holstered it over his shoulder. Then, he too disembark from the car, and follow the energetic couple from behind.

After, a couple of minutes of walking. Walker peered his suspicious eye as he observed the sands around him. To his suspicion of this place, he freezes his muscle, and raise his hand to the air with his palm close. Which made the tan girl alarmed, and she too stop from walking except the dinergate who casually stroll its way through the sand, without giving any cents of care to its situation.

"Something wrong, shikikan?" asked the clueless tan girl, and tilt her head to the side.

"Elisa, what do you see on the sands?" asked Isaac with his keen eye, watching the sand below them.

"umuuu…..I see several wheel tracts on the sands. Judging from its formation, its been here recently" Elisa answered honestly as she observed the ground below them.

"Good eye, Elisa. That means someone got here before ..." Walker pulled out his rifle, and cocked the chamber of his gun. Then, he hurriedly ran passed ahead of them, and leaving them behind.

Elisa, and D09 have no idea what made their commander act in a strange way, but one thing they know for sure is that there is something wrong is going on. So, she draws out her dual autonomous machine gun, and follow their commander from behind. Then, they saw walker entered the cave, and the sound of his footsteps suddenly fell into silence.

"PHOEENIXXXX NOOOOO!"

"Shikikan!" said the worried tan girl, and quickly ran inside the cave.

D09 took the lead, and let his eyeball acts like a torch, which led its eye flash through the darkness. While, Elisa is glancing around cautiously with her two machine gun raise up in the air. As they continue to trek their way into the deep dark of the cave. They found themselves standing in the entrance of the spacious cave. Inside of that room, there they saw Walker kneeling in the middle of the empty cave, with his knees touching the cold sand of the cave.

"Shikikan...your friend." Said Elisa with a worried tone on her tongue, while the red dinergate lean on his lap as a way to comfort the ranger.

"They took her…..those shrouded bastards, found her hiding here. Now, they took her away from me." Walker said with a fiery anger on his tongue while he clenched his hand into fist. Crumbling, the blue leather cloth on his fist. That blue cloth has a symbol of yellow lighting crest on it. That symbol belong to a faction known as the 'Immortal Shrouded'.

"Worried not, Shikikan. If they have her, that means she is still alive. So, we still have a chance to find her, and save her from them." Elisa said with confidence, and felt glad that she finally have a chance to repay the kindness he gave to her. Although, she wished that this misfortunate event never happened, at least she has finally have a chance to show the power of the Sangvis Ferri.

"And how are we going to find her?"

"D09 is a dinergate scout. They are specialized for tracking enemies movement, and reconnaissance. So, I have confidence that D09 can trace the wheels tracts of phoenix abductors, and lead us to their hideout."

"Is that so." Walker lift his brow to his surprise, and look back to his little buddy. There he can see D09 gave him a proud salute while it excitedly wagging its own tail. "Looks like I am in your debt again, lil buddy."

"Shikikan, I also send out a backup from our base. They be here any minute now."

"Who's back up?" Isaak asked curiously, and wonder what is Elisa is talking about.

* * *

Walker, Elisa, and the D09 patiently standing outside the cave. With their keen eyes watching through beyond their horizon. On that horizon, they can saw a convoy of black futuristic APC rolling through the dusty road.

"Where do you get these guys?"Asked Isaac as he observed that there is a two jet black A.P.C. heading to their way.

"Ever since, you proclaimed yourself as the leader of the Sangvis Ferri. The preservation protocol has automatically lifted which lead the war factory began to manufacturing T-dolls, and awoke the other essential maintenance dolls within our facility." reply Elisa, and proudly bump her fist against her chest. "Within an hour. The facility managed to produced a fresh squad of T-dolls, and one Sangvis Ferri Ringleader. Who are ready to respond, and mobilize in any case of emergency such is right now."

At her last word, they heard a sound of wheel squeezed its brake just beside them. They both look at the source of the sound, and there they saw two black APC parked in front of them.

Once, the convoy halt on its tracks. The ramp door behind the APC began to descend, and touch the ground. Then, a group of armed women began to disembark from the APC, and quickly organized themselves in a proper column formation.

Once, they fall in the proper line. They all stood in a disciplined manner, and firmly saluted in front of their shikikan. The squad is composed of four Vespid units, Three Ripper units, and two Jaeger units. Although, the S.F T-dolls appearance possess a distracting clothes or what can Walker described as 'Bikini babes with guns', according to his thoughts. Despite, of their 'revealing' clothes. He can tell that they are well disciplined, and well armed. A squad that are highly tactical, and can perform an effective attacks against the enemies of the wasteland. Also, he can tell that each doll has specific role according to the weapon they possess. Like, the Vespid has a role of fire team, that are meant to suppress enemy position, Rippers has role of assault who responsible for flanking enemy position, and kill their targets at close range effectively. Then, the last of his list is the Jaegers. Who can provide fire support from long range, and slow the enemy movement. Seeing this, made Isaac thought a thousand ways of effectively use this girls in combat.

"How unfair, How come you, and Elisa-sama are the only ones who can play together. Please Elisa-sama, Let me also play with shikikan together, too~~~~"

Walker twitch his ears when he heard a feminine, and a playful voice coming from the top of the APC. So, he let his eye fixed his gaze on top of him, and there he saw a pale skin woman, stood at the top of the APC.

This eerie pale-skinned brunette is around the age of 18-20 years old. She has a long silky black hair that reaches to her waistline, with a single strand of hair, flow through the middle of her forehead. She also a strange pair of black bun of ornament piece that decorated on her hair. She wears a knee-length black sleeveless dress that somehow exposed her bare shoulder skin, and the cleavage of her medium size breast. Also, this dress expose the side curve of her waist. Then, she wears a pair of black mechanical boots that aids her levitate from ground. Lastly, she has a large, and long sniper beam rifle that holstered behind her back.

The pale-skinned brunette bend her knee, and jump in unimaginable height. Then, she smoothly land in front of his Shikikan like a feather that drop in the ground.

"So, Elisa-sama chose you to become the commander of the Sangvis Ferri…" said the dark haired girl in a playful manner. Then, she leaned her body closer to the ranger, and she seductively stick her breast closer to his iron chest. At the same time, she let her slender finger slide up through his body, and move her face closer to his helmet with a mischievous smile on her lips. Thanks to her, it made Walker body felt uncomfortable, and blush his cheeks brightly. If it wasn't for his helmet, and his armor he will be fainted right now. "I wonder what Elisa-sama saw you, to be fitted to become our leader~~~"

"*ahem* I know that you are excited to see our commander, Dreamer. But, it doesn't mean that you can just talk to shikikan, and forget about your manners." Elisa said with a pout on her cheeks, and put both of her arms on her hips.

"Of course, Elisa-sama. I thank you for making me remembering it, and excuse my rude manners shikikan. For I haven't introduced myself to you yet~~~" Dreamer, quickly release herself from Walker, and cutely giggle to herself while she places her hand over his mouth to hide her mischievous grin. Then, she respectfully bow down before him like a princess, and she showed him with her graceful, and mysterious smile. Somehow, the ranger nanotrite abilities sense that behind that sweet smile, he can see their is a sinister sleeping behind that smile. Waiting to be awaken. " I am the first Sangvis Ferri elite ringleader doll, model SPACA. Codename: 'DREAMER'. Rest assured, For I, Dreamer will bring nightmare upon your enemy that you deem unworthy, and I will set you dream into reality. My dear, shikikan~"

**To be continued~**

**Chapter 4: operation phoenix**

* * *

**AN:**

Yes, at last. Walker are no longer will fight this war, alone. Now, he has a charming, and deadly ladies fighting alongside with him, against the enemies of the wasteland. He is no longer will be push around, and send him into the suicide mission without any support just like what they did in the game. I can finally breathe in relief. Knowing, my Walker is fighting with companions in this story, and he is one step closer to create an army. May this girls bring happiness, and warmth to our poor Walker. Anyway, thank you guys for the support, and the reviews I really appreciate it. Also, please feel free to comment regarding the direction of my story. A criticize comment is welcome, too. Anyway, thank you, and I hope you have fun reading these stories of mine. : 3


End file.
